S · B: Special B
by hinataellis
Summary: Since elementary Rukia swore to beat her 'rival/friend' Ichigo in school grades, sporting events or any competition. Now she attends Seireitei Academy just to beat Ichigo. But Rukia is completely oblivious the fact Ichigo is deeply in love her, or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**If your asking yes it's like Special A but there will be somethings a little diffrent making it bleach style so yes the bleach characters will kind of act like some of the characters in special a but not everything I'm mean can you actually picture Ichigo and Rukia really having a serious moment or Chad talking for more than 30 seconds I don't think so...well hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, Rukia it's time to come in it's time for lunch!" her big sister called from the porch.

"In a minute nee-san I'm almost done with my push-up's for this afternoon" the 11 year old Rukia called back still on the ground pushing herself up using all her arm muscles.

"oh Rukia why are you doing all this training anyway you're going to push yourself over the limit one day and end up hurting yourself if your not to careful"

"Don't worry Hisana-nee I'll be careful I promise and you're wondering why I'm doing this?" her sister nodded.

"I'm doing this special training because today I'm finally going to beat that baka Ichigo Kurosaki!" she said crossing her arms over her chest nodding her long hair pulled up in two cute pigtails that came done passed her shoulder blades.

"I totally forgot all about your little quarrels with that boy" Her sister started to giggle at her determinate expression.

"It's not funny nee-san, I just can't except that he beats me at everything and he doesn't even try!" she said waving her arms in the air to express her problem. Hisana was still laughing at her at her sister.

"You've been picking at fight with that boy all through elementary school and ya'll going to the same middle school next year so why can't you just call it truce and end it and become friends already"

"No I won't give up until I beat him!" an intense fire burning in her violet orbs.

"Whatever you say Ru-ru" she smiled hearing a knock coming from the door. Hisana looked back at her sister now doing squats in her yellow sundress not even caring about the mud stains on the special made material.

Hisana walked to the door looking into the little peep-hole "well what you know speak of the devil"

Hisana smiled opening the door wide "why hello Mr. Kurosaki what a surprise" she bent down looking into those big amber eyes "and hello to you to little Ichigo" she giggled at the boys scowling face. Hisana stepped out of the way to let them in. Isshin grinned sitting on the sofa looking around.

"How are Masaki and the babies doing?" she asked pouring the tea.

"Just fine and I also hope Byakuya will be back from his business trip before Rukia gets back in school" he grinned. Hisana nodded in agreement.

"He should be back in a couple of weeks now" she smiled.

"well speaking of Rukia, where's my third daughter I wanted to congratulate her an passing her exam in going to the same school as Ichigo, soon the love will blossom and then when the time comes they'll honor me and Masaki with thousands and thousands of grandchildren!" he cheered pulling out pom-poms from nowhere.

Hisana sweat dropped when bringing over the tea sating it down in front of father and son.

"Well Rukia's outside training for a match with Ichigo" she giggled pointing out the widow seeing Rukia Kicking a tree with a dent in it.

Ichigo picked up a cracker from the tea tray taking a bite then sighed going outside to face his 'rival'.

"101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107,-98, 45, 74, 19, 76, 43" a new voice came from behind the girl. She turned around and pointed at the orange haired kid eating a cracker.

"Ichigo what are you doing here? Wait a minute forgot that, let's fight!" she put her tiny fist. Ichigo rose his orange brow shrugging telling he was ready having his hand in his pocket while scratching his head looking at the sky.

Rukia charged strait for him angry that he wasn't paying attention to something this important. Before she knew it she was flipped and landed right on her back in the dirt. She got up dusting herself off ready to charge again but ending up on her stomach this time looking up at the carrot top smirking at her.

"I know you can do better than that" when walking back in the house waving back at her.

Rukia crawled on her knees looking at his disappearing form. _'I will win no matter what!' _she nodded making a solemn swear to herself.

* * *

"Damn it I'm late again!" Rukia said running down the street at top speed her glossy long black hair whipping behind her small form.

She saw students in the school uniform walking into the schoolyard. Rukia skid to a stop in front of the school breathing in and out trying to catch her breath.

"Hell yeah I made it on time!" she grinned mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"Hey Rukia-chan!"She turned around smiling waving over a spiky haired girl getting out of silver Ford Mondeo in the schools uniform.

"Hey Tatsuki how are you?" she asked when Tatsuki put an arm around her neck grinning.

"Okay I guess the new semesters here you know"

"Yes I know I'll beat that stupid ass strawberry for sure"

"That's the spirit Rukia-chan" a deep voice said patting the young Kuchiki's head. Rukia pushed the red head away from her.

"Ah, cut it out Renji!" her arms crossed looking away pouting.

"Aw someone's cranky in the morning" he teased. Before he knew it he was on the ground holding his stomach in pain. Tatsuki punched him right in the gut bringing Renji on his knees.

"She said knock it off!" she growled cracking her knuckles together.

"Sheez I was just teasing" he said weakly holding his stomach.

"You guys at it again so early in the morning?"

"Ohayou Toshiro, Momo!" Rukia waved in the sibling's direction

Momo ran over tackling Rukia in a big bear hug. She smiled shyly reaching into her bag pulling out her sketch pad flipping it up and wrote a huge **'****Ohayou'** on the blank sheet of paper covering in tiny hearts and Chappy bunnies.

Rukia smiled patting the girls head nodding.

Renji got up from the ground bumping into a wall of some sort. Renji turned around seeing something blocking the sun.

"Oh Ohayou Chad" he patted the giants shoulder lightly. Chad nodded acknowledging the red heads greeting.

Momo ran up holding up her sign to Chad excitedly, while Toshiro walked up to him bowing respectively to the giant. Chad gave them each a soft pat while both blushed embarrassedly but smiled all the same.

"And now were only missing one orange strawberry" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest chuckling.

"Ohsomeone must really miss me then" Rukia turned around pointing at the boy in anger. He smirked down at the tiny girl.

"Well morning to you to midget" he patted her he

"You Carrot top what you say to me?" she brawled her fist in anger.

"Now your hard at hearing now is the second place to hard for you to handle midget?" he chuckled.

"**ICHIGO!"**

"Okay you two let's take this into the greenhouse we don't want blood all over the ground now do we" Renji said pulling the two apart.

* * *

1,900 m² surfaces, the roof are 21 meters high. It is a unique complex with about 1,200 tropical plants sown in the open ground, organized by themes ferns, arid lands plants, Monocotyledons or by _(Chad's animals which the siblings hate) _other vegetation. More than 100 useful plants are presented there. The Greenhouse is divided in 3 parts: in the middle: the Big Dome where they sitting and rest during school hours.

"Today menu is sweet dumplings with soy sauce and green tea" the spiky haired teen informed to the group. Renji was the first to swipe a few stuffing them in his mouth without letting Tatsuki finish her sentence.

"Finally I'm starving" Renji got pulled by his spiky pony tail and swung to the other side of the greenhouse by the spiky outraged girl.

"**There eat that you jackass!"** she yelled wherever he landing somewhere unknown.

'_Always remember to never piss Tatsuki off'_ Rukia laughed nervously.

"Please have some everybody" she grinned sounding like she never was mad in the first place.

Chad looked up seeing a white cockatoo perched on his shoulder flapping its wings to get the giants attention. Chad noticed the bird giving it a small smile "morning Yūichi" he said holding up a piece of the dumpling to its beak feeding it.

"That damn bird" the white haired prodigy whispered aggravated. Momo held up her sketchpad to her brother for only him to see.

'**Were having wings on the menu tonight' **she drew cooked chickens in the middle of her work of art. Toshiro and Momo turned around and glared at the bird in hate. The cockatoo saw the glare from the siblings and shuddered in fear.

The orange haired teen looked over to the violet eyed girl that was shooting him a glare for a while he was reading one of his favorite books, he sighed closing the pages with the bookmark he had inside.

"What is it now midget?" is amber eyes looked over to her when she stood up. Rukia crossed her arms glaring at him.

"I'm going to beat your ass Kurosaki" Ichigo put his book away getting up from his seat walking out of the Greenhouse.

"We got P.E. next period right?" he looked over his shoulder at her. She nodded up at him confused.

"We'll see next block midget" he smirked.

Rukia had fire blazing in her eyes ready for anything Ichigo threw her way. The group (except Renji of course) looked at each other worried.

They were on the track waiting. Other students surround them knowing Rukia and Ichigo where having another competition again and waited to be there not missing a single second of it. Rukia had her hair in a long ponytail that reached her waist. The gym uniform hugged her noticeable curves making them standout. Some of the guys drooled looked in her direction.

"Where is that basterd?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hope I don't leave you in the dust midget" the young Kurosaki male smirked getting into position on the track. The mob fan-girls when squealing Ichigo's name wildly like they were at a concert. Rukia was surprised he got there so quickly without her noticing but sweep the odd feeling aside getting down in position to ready to run also.

In no time flat Ichigo already crossed the finish line with Rukia steps right behind. She panted holding up three fingers to him.

"Best two out of three" she still trying to catch her breath. Ichigo sighed shrugging telling her _'to try next time'_ but she refused the offer and the two started up again.

First was Vaulting, then Swimming, Gymnastics, then Lifting weights, finally Rock climbing which ended in a disaster because of her almost fall from slipping on the fake rocks, Ichigo had to carry her on his back making it to the top in a few seconds to spare.

"Wow you really like second place don't you?" he grinned down at her sitting form on the ground looking disappointed.

"shut up carrot top I'll beat you just not today, so do the pleasure in leaving me alone your blocking my sun" she shooed him away when she laid down in the cool grass exhausted.

"Fine see ya later midget" he waved behind leaving the track field still hearing squeals from the fan-girls when he left.

"Hey guys what's up?" Rukia looked up still on the ground seeing Chad and Momo, and Toshiro walking up to her.

"Hey Rukia not so well today huh?" Toshiro said. She gave out a big sigh not trying to think about her current defeat from the young Kurosaki.

Rukia sat up in a start "hey what's the date tomorrow?" she looked to the three. Momo held up her pad circling a big '**July the 15****th'** in the center. Rukia nodded thanking Momo, then started thinking _'the 15__th__ huh?'_

* * *

"These are the files for the upcoming festival that's happening in a couple of months please see if anything's out of order, and have a nice day Mr. Kurosaki" Mr. Ukitake the schools councilor handed the file over to Ichigo with a small smile.

"Will do Mr. Ukitake" he said stepping out of his office picking up his backpack seeing a white envelope sticking out of the front zipper, opening it following the instructions to the note. Ichigo was about to read the letter when he heard some noises coming from the teachers lodge, then it stopped he was getting specious but brushed it off for now. Ichigo stepped into empty classrooms by the library, spotting a small figure lying on the desk face down. He looked down at the face of no other then Rukia Kuchiki herself.

"Hey midget" he said just to get a ruse from the girl but was unsuccessful seeing she was in a deep sleep. He let out a sigh sitting down across from the small female and was curious. He stretched his arm out he brushed her soft ebony hair from her face, but the strip in front of her face just flipped back to its regular place in her face. Ichigo hand wonder to her soft cheeks rubbing them in a circular motion.

The young Kurosaki was captivated by the girls beauty of the moonlight that flutter into the window landing on Rukia's face so perfectly making her look angelic. He couldn't stop himself he leaned forward kiss her on her plump pink lips ever so softly not to wake her, hold that position for a good 30 seconds. He pulled away from her moist lips seeing a blush on her cheeks. He chuckled softly leaning back into his seat and continues to watch his secret crush until she awakes.

Rukia stretched her arms cracking her neck to get the kinks out not noticing Ichigo sitting in front of her.

"Did the princess have a nice nap?" she looked up at him in shock and a small blush.

"Ichigo what are you don't here?" she assumed he just here to pick at her from her lose today. He pulled out the note she left.

"I was going to ask you the same question midget or do you have a memory problem to?" he smirk at the angry face.

"You dork that's for-!" she stooped mid sentence hearing a loud banging noise coming from the hallway.

"That's weird it's too late for anyone to be here at this hour?" Ichigo looked at his black wristwatch checking the time just to check to make sure he was right.

"Then someone's braking into the school we have to stop them come on strawberry!" she ran from the room in a flash leaving the confused Kurosaki behind in a daze.

Rukia opened the door to the teachers lodge seeing a small crowd of male students in front of the computer holding up a video camera by the screen.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Rukia walked over closer seeing the schools list of answers for the upcoming exams.

"Are you copying the answers?" Rukia looked appalled seeing someone do something so low in cheating she was at lost for words.

"Oh shit I told you this was a bad idea Grimmjow" Luppi said backing up with Iceringer.

"Shut the fuck up it's just the Kuchiki brat" Grimmjow smirked smugly ignoring Rukia like she was no threat in the least.

"Hey what do you mean, I'll kick your—"she was pushed to the wall held up by both her arms from the blue haired teens strong grip on her small fist. Grimmjow grinned getting closer to her face.

"You really think you can beat Kurosaki that's a load of shit right there" he tilted her chin up so she'll looking in his sea foam eyes.

"a weak little brat like you should just give up, you know if you want I'll even give you the answers the exam so maybe you'll have a chance to actually be in the same ledge as the that basterd Kurosaki" Rukia glared at him while head butting him making him let go of her and kicked him far away from her to give her some room.

"No deal you jackass I'll never stoop so low as in cheating like some low life scum, I instead of that thing head on like a real person not cheating my way to the top unlike you!"

Grimmjow glared at the petite girl charging at her with a fist. He was pushed in the face so hard he landed on his back from the impact. He friends looked back to Rukia seeing nothing but orange. Rukia looked into his amber eyes seeing anger in them for some reason.

"Damn it its Kurosaki" Iceringer. Ichigo glared at the two boys making them shiver in fear.

"It would be a shame to have you three asses expelled from this little incident Iceringer, Luppi, and the main culprit Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

"How in the hell you know our names? Grimmjow shouted getting up.

"it was pretty easy knowing the rumors going around school from your history and attitude in spreads" he said putting his hands in his packs shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Come on Grimmjow it's over" Luppi said.

"You idiots there going to expel us if they tell stop them. His lackeys nodded rushing forward to both Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo blocked Iceringer punch flipping them guy over his back while he land on the floor with a loud thud. Rukia kicked Luppi in the stomach then knock him in the chin into unconscious. Grimmjow lunged forward taking a couple swings at Ichigo seeing that they were evenly match but missed when Rukia came up behind him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. That little stunt brung him to his knees in pain and tears.

"Now I think we could let this little get together slid for now just because we can pass without the answers" Rukia said opening the window and point out the window to the boys lying on the floor in pain. Them getting the message the scrambled out the window _(they had to help Grimmjow walk ha-ha nice kick Rukia! XD)._

Rukia looked over to the last boy in the room and gave Ichigo a small push. He looked over to the girl confused.

"Hey I was handling this just fine" she pouted leaning on the desk in the office. Ichigo smirked walking over to her.

"Oh really didn't seem that way to me when I was about to intervene when Grimmjow had you pinned to the wall.

"Shut up no he didn't!" Rukia eyes were blazing. Ichigo rushed forward pinning Rukia to the wooden table with her arms pinned above her head again. He smiled seeing her try to get out.

"You can try all you want princess" she glared at the orange haired man on top of her. Rukia's long hair fanning out all around the table. Ichigo put his knee on the table pressing it between her legs up her skirt making his knee rub her core. She gasped feeling his knee touch her there it felt 'strangely good to her, it make her wet' Ichigo leaned in close to her ear.

"You are not weak Rukia" he said shooting her a small smile getting off of her and jump out the window onto the soft grass with his hands in his pockets. Rukia got off the table still in a daze but level headed enough to walk.

"Hey Ichigo!" she called out to the boy. He turned in her direction seeing her hair black trends blow in the wind gracefully her violet and blue eyes sparkling in a special way.

"What's wrong?" he looked back.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo we should celebrate your special day together" she grinned. Ichigo tried hiding his blushing face from her view think she wanted to celebrate his birthday alone with him, but then stopped his train of thought when he noticed the 'we' in her sentence.

"What the hell 'we' what do you mean we?" he was a little scared to ask.

"Hey Ichigo over here!" he heard Renji's loud voice yelling in the microphone. Ichigo turned around lost for words seeing a huge stage pop out of nowhere. His sweat dropped seeing the four.

"Momo suggested a mini concert in your honor you should be happy?" she leaned over the edge of the windowsill a little seeing his horrid face. He looked over to her.

"You haven't heard Momo sing before have you?" he assumed. She shook her head, seeing Renji, Tatsuki, and Chad stick earplugs in their ears to be on the safe side.

"Momo doesn't speck to protect her throat right I beat she sounds great" Rukia praised. Toshiro got into position nodding over to his sister to start whenever she was ready to begin. Ichigo looked panicked running over to stop them (Oh shit hit the deck!).

"Wait stop!" to late Momo's voice made a huge explosion making everything fade to white.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"The party went great thanks to you guys" Renji said while eating a biscuit to the two siblings.

"Are you trying to praise us?" Toshiro asked. Momo held up her pad _'__**Maybe?'**_

"He's paler than usual" Tatsuki said sipping her tea.

"Stop talking like I'm not in the room you assholes!" Ichigo glared at them while they laughed in his face.

"Hey guys check it out!" Rukia said running up to her friends holding up her grades from her exams.

"Wow all 100's good job Rukia" Tatsuki patted her head. Renji grinned bumping her fist congratulating her too.

'I wish my grades when that good" Renji said looking at her scores again.

"Your grades will never be that well" Tatsuki countered

"Hey strawberry what did you get?" Rukia smirked thinking she won. Ichigo closed his Shakespeare book, pulling out is grades from his breast pocket flinging it in her direction. She caught the piece of paper glaring daggers in the tiny paper like it was going to burst into flame just by her glare.

"not to brag or nothing, I just pointed out a mistake in the exam to the teacher gave me an extra 5 points for be so observant, to bad and you were so close to, good try though midget" he smirked at her red face. Rukia crumbled the paper throwing it somewhere.

"Don't call me a midget your orange haired strawberry!" she yelled almost for the whole school to hear.

* * *

**So how was it funny huh? Lol! I'm not going to copy the whole series okay just making a few modification and taking out a few thing and add a few you know. I was calling it Special B because it wouldn't make any since calling in special A the B is for 'Bleach' hehe I'm so creative I can't help myself don't worry I didn't abandon** **Lunar eclipse** **okay it's just writers block I'm working on it so don't chew me okay. If you have any suggestions for a special chapter send a private message or review okay! XD**

**So state tune for the next chapter okay peace out okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you thank you to all my adoring fans I just love ya! Hahaha okay let's start I know ya'll been waiting for this one especially my best buddy fanficfanatic89 she's been breathing down my neck to finish this chapter so give up to her everybody! (snaps) X3 **

* * *

"Man, fuck I'm going to be late again!" Rukia ran down the street passing by the other students' busy amongst themselves. She dusted off her Black and white blazer only for the S: B to wear when heading for school.

"At least I'm on time today" she grinned to herself. Stepping into the schoolyard she was surrounded by flocks of admires telling her 'good-morning 'asking if she needing help carrying her books and such Rukia sighed loudly.

"Can't you guys greet me normally for a change" she asked a little aggravated. The only thing she heard was **'Rukia-sempai is so cool!'** Sweat dropped looking at the hopeless female students.

"hey Rukes morin' ready for the scores from the exams" a strong arm wrapped around the petites shoulders . Rukia smiled at her friend.

_**Tatsuki Arisawa holds the 6th position in the school and is the daughter of the owner of an airline company, but doesn't get along with Ichigo in particular sometimes.**_

"Ohayou Tatsuki and yes finally I think I beat that stubborn strawberry at his own game!" she grinned holding up a peace sign.

"Damn I didn't eat anything this morning, hey Tatsuki what's on the menu today?" he looked over to the spiky haired girl.

_**Renji Abarai is ranked 5th in school, Son of the director of the school. He often makes rude, weird, stupid or inappropriate comments that provoke her to beat him up.**_

"I'll think about pineapple" she sneered at him.

"Good-morning you three" Toshiro walked over to them with his sister.

_**Toshiro Hitsugaya ranked 3rd in school and is Momo's younger brother. The son of a music producer and a talented singer. Toshiro loves music almost more than anything else.**_

'**Ohayou'** in big bubble letters from Momo showing a cherry smile.

_**Momo Hitsugaya is ranked 4th in school and is Toshiro's older sister. She is the daughter of a famous vocalist and music producer and shares her brother's love of music. Momo is always quiet and refuses to speak because she wants to save her voice for singing.**_

"Morning" The giant nodded over to his friends. The Hitsugaya siblings coming to his side atomically like a magnet.

_**Sado Yasutora **__**holds the 7th position in school, although his test scores are a poor reflection of his intellectual prowess. He is the son of the CEO of a sports company and one of his family's clients is **__**Kira**__**'s family.**_

"Congratulations midget" the voice came up from behind the group. Rukia turned around glaring into the amber eyes of her 'rival/friend'.

Then started smiling when he suddenly congratulated her. She ran straight toward the bulletin board. Shutting her eyes in excitement in finally winning. She opened them looked for her name. Blinking a couple of times making sure she was looking at the right name seeing a 2 on the side.

_**Ranked first in school, Ichigo Kurosaki is the son of the CEO of Kurosaki Corporation. Whenever Rukia pushes herself too hard, always stepping in to her rescue, her strong will and determination are the reasons why he admires and respects her.**_

"Congratulations in making second place again I didn't think you like that position that much you'd wanted to keep it so badly" he chuckled with his hands in his pockets.

"Damn you Strawberry!" she yelled at him in anger eyes blazing.

_**Rukia Kuchiki holds the 2nd position in school for having the best grades. Rukia never backs down from a challenge, especially one from Ichigo. Step-sister to the owner of the Kuchiki Company.**_

_In the Greenhouse_

Books and piles of study materials on the table covering the full view of the petite Kuchiki. Rukia opened book after book reading.

"Sweet Biscuits with rosehip tea and Blueberry jam" she sat the snack in the coffee table.

"Finally!" the red head made a grab toward the biscuits only get a hard slap in the back of the head by a slipper _(IDK where she got that from?). _

"Rukia's eats first you greedy asshole!" she growled at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break Rukia, here have some food while you study" Tatsuki said pushing the sweet biscuits and blueberry jam in front of her.

"In a minute Tatsuki, I'm not going to lose to him!" shooting daggers over to the orange headed male beside her. Ichigo looked over to her a spit second smirking still reading 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare.

Chad handed a walnut to the chipmunk when it wagging its tail on his shoulder. Toshiro tried grabbing the small animal "damn squirrel!". Momo grabbed Chad shoulder pulling him away from the animal.

'**It's not fair and it's a chipmunk brother' **she wrotewith angry tick marks on the ends.

"I should've seen that coming" Renji said bored with the biscuit in his mouth.

"Their always like that so nothing to worry about" Tatsuki shrugged.

"Hey did you hear the Student council president came back the morning" Renji said eating another biscuit.

"Really I didn't know we had a council president?" Rukia said sipping some tea.

"They said he was hospitalized for the time being from beaten up from a group of girls when he tried pecking inside the locker room while they were changing" Renji shrugged.

"sounds like a huge pervert more than a student council president to me what kind of example is he setting for the students to be acting like that, I even see him peeking at me I'll-"

"you have nothing to peeked at-" a swift fist to the stomach sent Renji out of his chair onto the ground in pain from the blow.

"I beg to differ!" said a voice. They looked to the entrance of the greenhouse seeing three people walking in.

"Hello my loyal subjects!" he danced in waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Who the hell is that?" Toshiro whispered to his sister she shrugged.

'**I don't know a hired clown?'** she held up her pad to him.

"Wait a minute you're…who are you again?" Rukia turned her head confused.

"President are you okay?" one of his lackeys said.

"From class 2-A the Student council president said to be a true genius at a young age and class leader Keigo Asano!" they presented.

"Keigo what the hell, you're the student council president who the fuck would pick you for that position you pervert?" Ichigo said with a bored looked on his face closing his book.

"Ichigo hi how've you been well it was easy I tell you that" he grinned nodding to himself.

"I bet you bribe all the guys since the majority of your class is guys in your class with dirty magazines didn't you so you'll have the most votes am I right?" Keigo cringed seeing the young Kurosaki glaring at him.

"Maybe" he mumbled.

"Hey Ichigo you know that freak?" Renji asked.

"Unfortunately I do, we hung out in middle school for a year before I transferred to a different school he was always a pervert" he explained scratching his bright orange locks.

"Not true Ichigo, anyway I'm here in the first place to challenge you to a contest!" he pointed out in a dramatic way.

"Why, what the hell we do to you?" Toshiro asked.

"It's not fair you guys get all the attention from everyone and adored by all, and I was expecting to be welcomed back to Seireitei Academy with open arms"

_**Flashback**_

_Keigo smiled getting out of the car ready to begin his morning schedule meaning peeking into the girls' bathroom. Stepping forward into the gates he was suddenly pushed to the ground when hearing a 'move it nerd!' coming from the direction he fell from seeing a spiky hair girl put her arms around a small, long haired girls shoulder. _

"_It's the S: B!"a random girl screamed out._

"_Come on let's go greet them!" the crowd of students stepped all over his backside._

_Keigo just groaned in pain before passing out._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What?" Renji and Tatsuki said at the same time.

"So you're doing this only for attention?" Rukia said confused getting up out her seat to stand in front of them. Ichigo watched her get up. She crossed her arms smirking at them when they cringed thinking she was going to do something.

"Well I accept any challenge you throw at us" she smiled. Ichigo's eyes darkened seeing Keigo eyeing her in a perverted way.

"well this maybe fate we meet" he said about to touch Rukia's smaller hands, but stopped by 'Hamlet' crashing in the middle of his face the force of the book brought down Keigo in a matter of seconds sending him into unconscious.

"President!" the lackeys yelled picking up Keigo's limp body. Ichigo glared at his lackeys his eyes looked like they flashed gold for a second.

"We'll work out the details later!" they scrambled away in fear of the orange haired boy. Rukia looked at him confused, while the others thinking 'what -the -hell'.

* * *

Posters of a mixed martial arts match of S: B vs. Student council was posted all over the school the next day. The new about the challenge bristled around the school in a flash saying they wanted to see the S: B.

Rukia looked over the poster looked at the other saying she'll be glad to fight who ever there up against. Renji saw the people they were fighting two bulky men looking around their 30's.

"Okay I know you guys are thinking the same thing about this being legal on did the school even allow this?" the others nodded.

"Be careful" Chad said over to Rukia, she nodded over to the giant.

'**Why doesn't it always involve fighting?'** Momo wrote.

"The challengers get to pick so we have no say in the matter" her brother said laying down.

"Yeah it's time to kick some ass!" her fist pumped in the air in excitement.

"It says it a team contest" Tatsuki said looking at her.

"Fine then" the petite girl nodded walking over to the young Kurosaki laying down with his arm behind his head on the other side of the group with his eyes closed. Rukia bent down to his level.

"Hey strawberry you in?" he opened one eye lid seeing her so close to his face he avoided her gaze.

"yeah, yeah whatever" help blushed pink when he saw a glimpse of her white lacy panties went she got up facing the others, when they started throwing out ideas to help their friends in the competition. Ichigo glances at Rukia and his amber eyes immediately soften seeing her smile.

Ichigo tried swept kicking her but done two back handsprings to dodge Ichigo's final attack; she landed on her feet out of breath. Ichigo walked up to her with a smirk.

"How about we take a short break midget" she shook her head 'no'

"I can keep going" she nodded whipping the sweat from her brow. Ichigo rolled his eyes knew he was going to have to force her the hard way. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder carrying her to the benches to rest. Rukia tried wiggling out of the teens strong grip failing to break free, she sighed letting him carry her to their gym bags. She blushed trying to suppress a moan when he squeezed her butt by accident _(that was no accident)._

"So how you think our progress is going working as a team" she curiously asked looking up at the gym lights while drinking from her blue Chappie water bottle pulling her long hair from out her pony tail.

Ichigo looked over at her seeing the sweat glistening down her neck leading down into her chest. She was wearing a white tank top practically see-through her pale belly showing a little and elastic short shorts that looked tight around her round hips some of the sweat leading down into her shorts too. Rukia was tying her shoe laces wait for Ichigo's response.

Ichigo was wearing a black wife beater showing of his tan muscles. Sweat going down his hard chest and brad shoulders. Earlier during their training she got a peek at his amazing six pack, his hair is damp making his hair sticking to his face him look more mature and older. His grey sweats clinging to his slim waist from the heat.

"We got some work to do, but I'm sure we'll be ready" he whipped the sweat from his spiky hair from one of his personal towels. She nodded in agreement.

"Hey strawberry, you know what let's make a bet" she said right out of the blue.

"A bet you say?" he finished whipping his face to look at her. Nodding telling him whoever has the most hits on their opponent wins. They shook hands sealing the deal when she laid her pack on the wooden floors bending down to grab an extra scrunchie for her glossy hair.

"I'm going to win just to let you know strawberry" she smiled up at him continuing her search for a hair tie. Ichigo got a sexy view at her rear end when she bent over he grinned evilly looking at his soaked towel. He got up twirling the ends of the towel tightly and whipped Rukia's tiny ass with the towel. The smack was pretty loud it echoed through the whole gym.

Rukia yelped loudly holding her stinging butt from the towel. She looked behind her it didn't leave a mark but it still hard like hell (I know how you feel they hurt like shit!). She glared at Ichigo still covering her hurt ass; a red blush stained her pale cheeks.

"You…you…you teme!" she swung her wet towel at him chasing him all around the gymnasium while he just laughed at her redden face. They didn't notice one of the presidents' spies was watching them a little afraid to approach the duo.

Rukia walked across the lawn to the front office she noticed the shoe untied leaning down to tie them, she escaped the pair of sleeping darts that hit the tree truck where she just was. Rukia looked every direction not seeing anyone around.

* * *

When leaving the outside restrooms she forgot she left her hall pass on the bathroom sink she stepped back in she heard a huge crashing noise behind her she saw a steel anvil buried in the ground where she just stepped. Still looking for the couplet seeing no one she shrugged it off for now, but was now on her guard for the rest of the day.

Ichigo broke the nose of another thug that tried hitting him with a metal bat. Ichigo pulling him from the front of his shirt.

"Okay talk why the fuck are you guys attacking me!" he shook him when talking.

"the president hired us to keep you and that other girl out of the match" he said grinning. Ichigo growled punching the thug in the stomach so hurt he fell unconscious by the focus. Ichigo ran at top speed.

'_If one tiny hair is out of place on her head you're going to get it Keigo!'_ he thought to himself darkly bawling his fist in rage expecting the worst. Ichigo bust into the gym looking around for any sign of Rukia knowing she'll be here during their break period.

"Rukia!" he heard the showers from the girls locker room turn off. He ran over opening the door he didn't care he was entering the girls room. Rukia walked out of the showers with a peach colored towel wrapped around her small frame, she heard someone calling her name about to leave to see who it was. Rukia turned the corner not expecting Ichigo to be in the girls' locker room of all places. He looked over to her grabbing her face in his hands checking her over to make sure she was not injured. Rukia felt like she was about to pass out. She pushed him back a little to get a distance away from him.

"What the hell are you doing in here Ichigo?" she covered herself up more from his chocolate colored eyes.

"To make sure nothing happened to you, you little idiot" he looked into her eyes. She looked into his molting amber eyes.

The tiny peach colored towel covered only the lower half of her supple, creamy breasts and just barely covered her. Her long black glossy strands of hair were clinging to her forehead and her skin. Beads of water slid down her form. Lips a soft pink, eyes a deep sapphire surrounded by wet, long lashes. Her skin was a creamy blend. He could tell she had slender curves from the schools uniform she dressed in; but, now with her in that towel he was at lost for words.

Ichigo saw almost every curve on her petite frame perfectly; he gulped when he saw how plump her behind was when she turned slightly. Her breasts weren't too big, but not small neither. Her legs, now uncovered, were long and looked very smooth. She blushed pink she felt her towel slipping; Ichigo got a good glimpse at her cute mulberry nipples when her towel slipped down for a minute. Then She glared and walked closer to him – paying no attention to the fact that she was only wearing a towel. His were palms sweating.

"I'm fine you didn't have to barge in here like a mad psychopath" With a huff she sent a taunting winged eyebrow up, and had her hands on her hips.

"Rukia the Student council trying to stop us from competing together, it'll just be better if you didn't fight at all, I'll get Chad or Renji to take your place" His cheeks bore a tint of red when he looked away from her scandalous form and matched her glare.

"I don't care I don't need your consent to compete or not and I don't need you trying to protect me neither Ichigo!" she grabbed his shirt collar shaking him.

"I don't care Rukia!"Even yelling at her didn't stop the sensation in his pants. Rukia body was tense as she looked straight into his amber eyes turning away from him in discus going to back in to change to upset to even look at him anymore.

_****_

Rukia sipped her cool glass of lemonade from her bendy straw she sighed when the ice started to melt. Then just started swirling the ice down the glass lazily.

"Rukes you okay you look kind of down?" Tatsuki looked at her worried.

"I'm fine it's just that damn strawberry thinks I'm so weak I won't be able to hold my own talk like that just really pisses me off!" she slammed her fist on the table almost splitting it in half.

"Careful there Rukia we don't want to buy a new coffee table just because your upset okay?" Toshiro sipped his tea quietly.

'**don't let what Ichigo say get you down Rukia you kick major ass!'** Momo waved her pad around for them to see.

"Momo's right just do what you have to do Rukia we'll back you up the whole step of the way" Tatsuki grinned. Rukia saw Toshiro and Momo nodding to her in acceptance.

"Thanks guys I really needed that" she smiled feeling a whole lot more confident.

_****_

"What you want one of us to take Rukia's place?" Renji asked.

"Did something happen with you and Rukia?" Chad looked in his direction. Ichigo looked a way for a second not able to answer.

"I'll pass on this you do it Renji" Looking at the red head.

"No way I get my ass kick by Tatsuki to many times a day I don't need another person breathing down my shoulder just to attack me, hell no" he shook his head.

"Your Tatsuki's bitch aren't you" Ichigo smirked.

"You just have to patch thing up with Rukia" he said crossing his arms not answering the orange head knowing if he said 'no' he'll tell Tatsuki a different story and he'll get his ass kicked again. Ichigo turned away from his friends heading toward the gym to work off so stream but ran into the one person he thought he'd see the rest of the day.

"I'm going to still fight even if you want me to or not" she walked by him still in her workout clothes.

"No you're not" he was pushed down onto the cushion benches by the locker rooms entry way. He looked up in her blue eyes seeing a spike of violent in them.

"Yes I am I'm making my own decision Kurosaki" she said in a serious voice while straddling his slim waist she pushed her breast up on him. She was determent for him to reconsider, he could tell. Ichigo turned away couldn't stand looking into her beautiful eyes any longer.

"Even if you don't want me there I'm still doing it" she got up off him leaving him there on the bench to his own thoughts while she walked away in silence.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the mix battle between the S:B and the Student council I'm your host and referee Renji Abarai!" Renji had on a referee outfit with a whistle around his neck.

"And here we got or commentators Tatsuki Arisawa and Sado Yasutora" Tatsuki was wearing a red dress, and Chad was wearing a black suit.

"And mascot boy and cheerleader Toshiro and Momo!" Toshiro was wearing a white suit and Momo a bright yellow dress with pom-poms in her hand and her brother was just waving a small flag in his hand.

"You still doing this aren't you?" Ichigo looked over to his teammate in a dark blue Chinese style outfit that matched her eyes her hair where in two long pony tails with her long strip of hair still in her face.

"Then I'm going first" Rukia looked over to him tying his white obi on his black kimono _(his Shinigami uniform). _He didn't even look at each other when they first entered the dressing room.

"I don't fucking think so your just trying to do this all on your own without my help well I'm not having none of that" she glared at him in the eye. A door came from the door saying there was a bouquet of flowers when they both grabbed the flower they were handcuffed together. Ichigo punched the person who gave them the flowers in the first place out in the hallway breaking his jaw.

"Didn't have to break his jaw moron!" she shrieked.

"Keigo went too far this time" he said scratching his head aggravated moving his hand with Rukia's hand at the same time ignoring her yelling at him.

"Now we really have to fight together to win this time you have no other chose" she said.

"In this counter representing the student council we have the Fankyu brothers!" there were cheers in the audience.

"On the oddball pair of the S:B is Ichigo and Rukia!" Renji pointed to the handcuffed pair confused.

"What the hell had to ya'll?" he said loudly of the microphone. Tatsuki was about to beat the shit out of the pervert who sat beside her saying he was behind this whole mess.

"Begin!" the bell rung to begin.

"Time to kick some fat ass!" she ran toward them but was jerked backwards into Ichigo's chest.

"Damn it strawberry I about had him"

"Don't be so in a rush Rukia" he said sternly. Ichigo punch him in the stomach sending him to the other side of the ring on his back.

"I had him just fine!" she yelled. They dodge a hit just in time before it hit them. Rukia looked at him seeing him take a hit for her in the back. She cringed seeing him in pain. She pushed him them both landing on top of each other.

"we have to work together Ichigo, please I'm begging you I don't want to keep seeing you get hurt like this trying to protect me, you don't have to Ichigo" she said in a soft voice tears I her eyes threatening to fall.

Ichigo was shell shocked seeing Rukia in this state he was speechless his heart pounded loudly in his chest when she called him 'Ichigo' not Kurosaki or strawberry.

"Yeah let's go" He smiled at her nodding in agreement. She smiled helping him up still handcuffed together, not noticing one of the brothers grabbed Rukia's arm pulling her back. She felt her arm be released just as she was pulled seeing Ichigo does a roundhouse kick into the guy's chin sending him flying. Rukia grinned when the other brother came for them again she right hooks him in the temples and then she knees him right in the nuts.

Them got up at the same time, the pair flu into the air at the same time and wrapped their legs around each guy's neck before flipping them over and sending the guy flying into the air before they landed on the ground with a sickening thud passed out. The bell rang finishing the match.

"Winners of the S:B Ichigo and Rukia!" Renji grinned shouting out when the crowd roared in excitement and cheers. All the friends cheered for them _(except Chad, he clapped though)_ while Momo held **open 'Victory I knew you guys could do it!' **she smiled.

"Hey Keigo thanks that was a good work out we should do this sort of thing more often" Rukia waved at him when he tried sneaking away from the crowd and the angry Tatsuki. Keigo was smiling pevertly saying he loved Rukia out loud, but not being able to finish his undying love confession by the metal chair smashing into his face thrown by the one and only orange haired teen introducing Keigo to the floor again. Rukia punched Ichigo playfully walking down the hallway saying 'that was mean' he just shrugged and grinned keeping his hands inside is kimono pockets.

"Hey remember that little bet we had" he looked down at her. She looked up at him finally reminded about their little arrangement.

"It was 20 to 18 that means I win midget" he laughed at her red face.

"I wonder what I'll have you do."

"It better not be anything perverted or to embarrassing" she stated the fire in her furious violet orbs.

"Wait before I forget" Ichigo stopped her and pulled their handcuffs apart like it was paper. Rukia was amazed and confused at the same time.

"If you could have done that from the beginning why didn't you?" she asked looking up at him wanting an answer. Ichigo smirked pushing Rukia up against the wall, pressing is chest to hers his legs between hers in a very intimate position. He leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"That meant I wouldn't be able to hold you close" He said smoothly. My skin flushed and tingled turning a bright red. When he placed a small kiss on my pulse before pulling back before I took a swing at him.

"You damn perverted strawberry!" I chased him down the lone halls while he chuckled from his teasing my face still glowing like a bright Christmas light my skin still tingling from him being so close.

* * *

**So you like I glad you enjoyed it. Well ya'll know hell (school) starts in a few days it sucks! So I'll be a little while better I do another one okay and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry no flames please I've been real busy I'm going to post the rest of my stories up soon so get ready for a new chapter of Special B and Action!**

* * *

Rukia growled angrily tapping her index finger on her folded arms glaring strait at the orange haired perfectionist. She just about had enough of this bullshit of him just basking in his victory tipping on his laptop thinking of something for her to do since she lost their little bet.

"What do you want me to do Kurosaki, just spit it out already!" she yelled in frustration.

Their friend where around the table waiting for Ichigo's request to give Rukia for her losing.

"Hey do anything too embarrassing Ichigo" Tatsuki warned. He looked up at the raven haired girl for a moment before staring back down to the screen of his lab top. Rukia was about ten seconds in strangling the young Kurosaki in his silence toward her.

"My maid for the day would be punishment enough" he said still typing on the black keys of his computer.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"Oh Excuse me Kurosaki-sama is there anything you need this morning" said a brown haired servant walking up to him with a fresh towel for his morning shower.

"Not this morning but there will be some extra help around here today" he smirked softly going into the stone marble bathroom to wash up for the day.

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit!" Rukia grumbled stumping up the large nicely cut lawn, up the step to the huge oak doors knocking waiting for someone to I help you?" she politely asked Rukia.

"Um I'm here for Kurosaki Ichigo if he's in?" giving the maid a small smile.

"Oh you must be the extra help we're having today" she smiled leading her inside the mansion.

'_Extra help what am I a horse or something!' _a small angry vein popped on her head. Rukia looked around the overly large mansion that looks like it was built for royalty. The maid led her in to a small bathroom by the stairs.

"Kurosaki-sama asked for you to wear this for this special occasion today" she smiled handing her a soft silky Kimono that was purple with a matching dark blue obi. Rukia had to take a step back for a second just thinking to herself _'That basterd!'_ Rukia clichéd her knuckles swearing she'll get him back one day.

'_Today is going to drag on forever!'_ she wined in her head.

Ichigo came downstairs in his nice crisp uniform making to down the steps he had his school bag handed to her by a passing servant the was organizing the foyer, when he was heading out the door he saw his special guess at the door waiting for him.

He kept his self from laughing and licking his lips at the same time. Rukia was aggravated he knew that by just looking at her a ways away, but the kimono was a little pass her knees and the Chinese chop sticks that kept up her long glossy hair that now showed of her creamy neck made her look absolutely elegant, he kept himself from drooling. Ichigo smirked at her angry face as he passed by her heading out the door. The maids were looking at each other for a second before calling out "Kurosaki-sama don't you want your morning meal?" she shouted seeing the couple walking down the driveway together.

Ichigo looked back to the opened door then looked back at Rukia for a split second before answering.

"No it's alright I'll have my newly maid serve me my meal for today" he looked at Rukia. She was fuming from him calling him her maid. They maid looked at each other confused then shrugged getting back to their house choirs.

* * *

"Hey Rukia you sure you don't need any help?" Tatsuki asked when she was putting the finishing touches on the cinnamon rolls for the others. Rukia was mixing some batter while looking up at her friend.

"nah I got this I have to make dinner at home by myself all the time so this is no sweat, but just for the hell of it I should poison his food just for my enjoyment" she grinned a daggered smile. Tatsuki chuckled at her remark, still trying to get over the fact she was wearing slightly revealing silk kimono.

'_You're just milking this aren't you Ichigo?'_ she thought shaking her head to put the snacks on the table out into the green house.

"Achoo!" the orange haired teen rubbed his nose with a nearby tissue.

"You okay Ichigo" Chad said looking at his friend across the room.

"I'm fine just a sneeze" he smiled and continued to read his book of 'Macbeth'. Toshiro, Momo, and Chad were a little worried and afraid at the same, they never seen him in such a good mod before it was unusual.

"Sup guys what on the menu today, oh hey Ichigo" Renji said picking up a cinnamon roll from the silver patter popping it in his mouth.

"Morning Renji" he said while a smile turning the books page to the next chapter.

"mornin' how-whoa what the hell?" Renji leaped back caught off guard from Ichigo's greeting.

"What the hell's his problem?" the red head whispered over to the other three.

"Rukia's his personal maid for the day, don't you remember?" Toshiro answered.

"Sooo he's all happy and smiles because Rukia is going to be catering to his every whim, well I can't see why he's in such a daze" he nodded.

'_**Yeah, but still I'm a little afraid'**_ Momo quivered.

"Morning everyone!" Keigo waved.

"It's the perverted president" the white haired teen said.

"It's the basterd prez!" Renji said.

'_**He's a jackass'**_ Momo held up her pad smiling.

Keigo whined at all the names that he was called like an arrow to the back.

"What the hell do you want Keigo?" Ichigo said his good mood formed into a scrawl in an instant.

"Hey Ichigo I was wondering if you seen Kuchiki Rukia today" he blushed chuckling pervertedly. Ichigo glared at him, you could see the dark aura overshadowing Ichigo like a tidal wave.

"No she transferred out the other day" he growled gripping the chair hard enough to split it into woodchips. Keigo looked at him spectacularly.

"really yesterday?" he thought, when he was about to correct the Ichigo the tray that was laying on the table was smashed into Keigo's face introducing him to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"President!" one of Keigo's lackeys cried out helping him up. Ichigo was pissed that anyone would send for Rukia or try to make a move on her for that matter.

'_What's taking so long anyway?'_ he thought annoyed until his stomach growled a bit, he blushed glad that no one heard him or knowing that he'd didn't eat breakfast this morning because he was waiting for Rukia's to fix his homemade meal.

Keigo and his assistant walked through the garden looking for thee Kuchiki Rukia.

"She couldn't have transferred out yesterday it's too soon I didn't even get the chance to hold her in my big strong arms" he drooled.

"I can't believe this that dumb Ichigo" someone said aggravated.

Keigo and his assistant looked in the kitchen window seeing Rukia pouring the coffee and tea in the porcelain china cups. Keigo blushed seeing her in her quite revealing outfit.

"She must be making a bento for someone?"

"Ah a special Bento just for me"

**_Keigo's own peverted mind_**

**_"I made this just for you Keigo-sama" she giggled cutely with a pink blush on her soft cheeks. Keigo drooled thinking around the young Kuchiki giving him the homemade lunch. _**

Rukia picked up the tray full of lunches and tea in her slender hands.

"here she comes" Keigo smiled standing right in front of the door waiting for the girl to appear holding out his hands with a goofy grin.

"I accept this wonderful offer from you I lov—"Rukia was such in a foul mood she slammed the door open making the door crash into Keigo's face, introducing him to the ground in an instant. She huffed stepping over his crumpled body not even noticing him even there in the first place.

"President!" his assistant cried out trying to bring him to consciousness.

"Her she comes" Renji looked up with the others. Rukia sat the try in front of Ichigo lifting it for them to see. There were grilled fish, miso soup, rice balls in order, and seaweed raps, and freshly sweet homemade dumplings. Ichigo was quite impressed he didn't think Rukia could cook anything (so was everyone else in the group).

"What's the matter think I couldn't even boil water" she grinned in triumph.

"To tell you the truth I thought you couldn't even turn on the stove because you couldn't reach the handles, hope your height wasn't any trouble with your cooking" he smirked picking up a rice ball.

Tatsuki and Chad held Rukia back away from murdering Ichigo.

"So how is it?" Renji asked curiously.

"With a score of one out of ten I'd give it a five" he shrugged.

"Fine that's the last time I make anything for you Kurosaki!" she huffed stumping back into the kitchen taking off her white apron.

"You know you didn't have to say that you could be a little grateful she did it even if she did lose you could try to be sincere sometimes" Tatsuki sighed following after her friend.

Renji looked over on the tray that was on the table that Rukia made and was getting even more curious and reached for a dumpling on the side.

"Touch that and you entire arm comes off from your shoulder socket" a shiver ran down Renji spine already feeling the dark aura coming off him. Momo, Toshiro, and Chad took a big step back away from the orange head a little weary.

* * *

"Can't believe that jerk for all that time I fixed his lunch and he has the nerve to judge my cooking" she grumbled scrubbing the pots and pans in the sink clean.

'Damn that stupid strawberry' she rubbed her templates on her smooth forehead.

"Hey Rukia you alright?" Tatsuki said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"yeah I'm fine just a little riled up from the strawberry I should have expected something like that from him anyway so don't worry about it, it's fine" She nodded to her spiky haired friend.

"You know there's something you should know a little secret about Ichigo" she smirked

"Huh a secret about Kurosaki I don't know?" Rukia looked at her confused.

Tatsuki chuckled, and then whispered in Rukia's ear filling her in. By the time Tatsuki was done telling Rukia about Ichigo her eyes were wide as saucers getting the information she rightfully needed for major payback and the carrot top.

"So after a few more hours I'm free to go?" she said walking with Ichigo to his mansion. He looked down to the petite girl by his side still in her quite reveling kimono his eye stayed above the collar for a second before answering her question.

"I guess so the deal was a personal maid for the day so yeah after I'm done showering you can go home" his hands behind his head looking up at the purplish sky fading over the horizon. Rukia looked up as well seeing the orange colors from the sun fade away it reminded her of his tangerine colored hair, she made a small giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo looked down at her behind him.

"Oh nothing" she smiled following right behind him.

* * *

Ichigo was in the shower he let out a groan of displeasure. Today seemed to stress him out more than usual. Sighing, Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of the lukewarm water running down his back, soothing fingers caressing him. A grunt escaped his mouth as he punched the marble tiles on the walls. Blood ran down his hand onto the tile floors. He stared at the mix of metallic red blood on his tan knuckles letting the water wash the red liquid down the drain. Wiping the blood off his hand knowing he'll have to tell the maids about the dent in the wall for them to fix before morning, he turned off the rushing water and stepped out a thick layer of steam shrouded the whole bathroom.

**Flashback (it's getting Wavy)**

"_Kurosaki-sama are you done with you etiquette lesson?" his butler Toru asked._

"_Yes Toru-san" young Ichigo said with a straight face._

"_good it's time for your piano lessons I'll be back in a hour to see you progress" he said leading him into a big white painted room with a huge black grand piano and few things of furniture and a table with flowers on it, Toru bowed shutting the door behind him, leaving little Ichigo on the black piano bench practicing his scales until they were perfect._

_Ichigo looked out the window seeing the other kids play down the street with each other a little envious of the other children having fun he sighed turning back to the grand piano and continued to play '__Beethoven, moonlight sonata 3rd movement'._

_Knock, Knock came from the wooden doors._

"_You may enter" the little orange head said still playing the white keys perfectly with ease._

"_Hey Kurosaki I came to challenge you today don't try backing out this time!" a loud voice shouted out at him._

_Ichigo looked behind him already knowing who it was just by the voice itself her long onyx hair in a ponytail, her eyes as blue as sapphires surrounded by black lashes. She was in a white form-fitting dress with dark blue frills on the shoulders and ends her shoulders exposed. _

_Ichigo was memorized every her long black hair stopped in the middle of her back, her raven black strands poking out her ponytail, her stray of hair still in the middle of her forehead (like always)._

"_Hey Kurosaki are you list-hey what are you doing?" little Rukia said sitting right beside him on the black bench._

"_p-practicing the piano" he had to get his words together before saying what he wanted to say his cheeks were a light pinkish color being so close to the raven hair girl. She cocked her head to the side cutely looking at him turning the page with the notes on them._

"_well that's no fun come on lets go outside and play" she jumped off the bench running to the door about to open it but stopped seeing him not follow her._

"_What's wrong?" she walked up to him. Ichigo looked at the grand piano then looked at Rukia's beautiful violet eyes, already deciding on his answer._

"_It's nothing" he said following her out the door with a small smile._

"_Come on I bet I can beat you outside to the backyard!" she smirked running ahead of him getting the lead._

"_It's not like you getting ahead will make a difference" he said grinning running beside her out the door ahead of her._

"_Dang you Kurosaki!" she shouted coming in second out the doorway._

**End flashback (undo the wavy)**

Ichigo chuckled at the distant memory of Rukia helping him break his tight schedules and made him loosen up a bit.

Walking up to his room he opened the door spotting Rukia with a grin on her face hold something behind her back snickering.

"What do you have behind your back?" he walked up to her with a scrawl on his face.

"Oh nothing just you stuffed pet Lion" she shook the stuffed animal in the air giggling seeing his shocked face.

"How in the hell did you get that?" he ran trying to grab the lion from her grasp, but she was fast and stepped away from him.

"Oh just got a small tip off from a friend" she smiled

"The only one who knows about Kon is Tatsuki—damn you Tatsuki!" he cursed her.

"Oh so his names Kon what an interesting name" she smiled.

"Alright, what do you want?" He sighed.

"I just want a big Thank You for all the things I did for you today that's all and putting up with your ignorance all day " she shook the stuffed lion by the side.

"No way" he growled.

"Well Kon guess you can come home with me tonight" she was about to walk out, but Ichigo grabbed her arm gently pushing her into his king sized bed trying to get a hold of Kon before she takes it.

Rukia pulled the other arm of the stuffed lion, then blushed just noticing a big issue with their problem. Her grip loosened just enough for Ichigo to pull Kon away from her. Ichigo smirked in victory getting Kon back from her, but them looked at her redden face looking away from his exact direction he looked down seeing his towel half way off his waist you can almost see his manhood, he blushed red grabbing his towel Rukia already handing him a robe to cover up his nakedness.

"Sorry about that" he looked away putting on his black robe Rukia looking out the window away from him.

"It's alright It's not like I saw anything" she blushed puffing her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh you wanted to see something?" He chuckled seeing her red face the color of a stop sign.

"You pervert…I bet you don't have anything" she mumbled, but he heard it well enough and started to open his robe.

"What the hell are you doing that doesn't mean I want to see it!" she shrieked covering her eyes.

"I was only kidding sheesh lighten up" said putting on his red pajamas leading Rukia to the front door.

* * *

"Well you couldn't blame me that you were serious you were practically naked in front of me" she grumbled.

"Who's the pervert now?" he watched her open the door walking down the steps.

"Still you!" she shouted waving over her shoulder. Ichigo was about to close his door but a foot stopped him from shutting it completely.

"hey here's the kimono no rips or any dirt at all, and even with all the stuff I said about being your personal maid was a pain, but it also was actually pretty fun" she gave him a beautiful smile handing him the neatly folded cloth.

Her skin was like porcelain, a light cream color. He wanted to run his fingers through her silky black hair. He wanted to hold her close to his body right now, but that would've been weird.

"Damn, I need to get going." She looked up seeing the moon high in the sky running out the door.

"I could call for a ride for you it's not safe walking at night alone!" he opening the door a little more about to call for a car ride for her home.

"No thanks I'll be fine it not far but thanks anyway, see ya tomorrow Kurosaki!" she waved running down the stairs grinning.

Ichigo was shocked to say the least thinking only about 'she actually had a good time with me' he smirked closing the door behind going up to his room to lie down on his bed looking at the kimono she wore on his desktop. His eyes softened a gentle brown just thinking about her made him completely relaxed.

"We'll have another bet tomorrow you sexy midget" he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know it took a long time and I'm sorry again so remember to review if you liked it I know I was kind of like the show but also not the show at the same time hehe it's my way! (I don't play piano but my friends do and they say it's really hard to play **_**Beethoven, moonlight sonata 3rd movement'**_** and they been play since 6****th**** grade and there seniors this year I know…damn!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I know it was a long time since I reviewed sorry about that hope you forgive me I shouldn't hold you up any longer then now just hope you like this one, and Action!**

* * *

"Wow this is great thanks Tatsuki!" Rukia smiled eating another sandwich off her plate.

"Thanks Rukes" she smirked.

'_**Yummy'**_ Momo held up her pad smiling.

"Hey midget" Ichigo looked up at the sky leaning back.

"What do you want strawberry and stop calling me a midget?" she brawled her fist.

"You free today?" he looked at her.

"Yeah I guess, what's up?" asking curiously.

"Ichigo you better not try anything perverted to Rukia-chan" Tatsuki growled.

"My old man wants to see you"

"Huh your dad?"

"It seems like he misses having you around for your little visits" he rolled his eyes annoyed.

Tatsuki was a little depressed hearing Rukia agreeing going over to Ichigo's house while Renji stuffed his face full of snacks.

Rukia thought for a moment before answering "yeah I guess I can swing by to see him it's been a while since I saw him, I'll come over afterschool is that okay?"

"Do whatever you want" he shrugged acting like it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

"What the hell?" she yelled seeing the impressively large house that looked like it took up acres and acres of land.

"I keep forgetting how big this place is and this is only my second time being here since yesterday and back when we were kids" she weakly smiled.

"It's really a big deal midget?" he said looking back at her facial expression.

"Yeah it's been a while" Tatsuki nodded with Renji behind her.

"What the hell, I don't remember inviting you guys over here" Ichigo glared at the two aggravated.

"Hmph I had some free time to kill" she smiled.

"I really didn't want to come—oomph" Renji was jabbed in the gut by Tatsuki for speaking his mind.

"Yeah right" he threw his backpack over his shoulder leading the way to the front door of his mansion.

"IIIIcccchhhiiiggggoooooooooo" a loud voice cried out when the carrot top opened the door a foot came out smashing into the young Kurosaki's face introducing him to the ground. The teens were severely surprised by the welcome home Ichigo received.

Rukia looked up seeing a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes, with thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He was wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers.

"Hahahaha Ichigo, my Boy that isn't the way to speak to a woman. If you keep on talking to them like that I'll never have grandchildren. Have I thought you nothing?"

Isshin Kurosaki body was smash into the concrete by the front steps of the mansion by his sons' fist to the face leave a very noticeable fist print on his cheek.

"You fuckin bastard attacking your only son while coming home from school!" he growled at the elder Kurosaki.

Rukia giggled seeing the two Kurosaki's fighting as usual.

Isshin perked up again heard Rukia's giggle and rushed passed his angered son.

"Rukia-chan!" made a beeline strait toward the petite girl.

"Hi Oji-san!" she smiled.

"Daddy is so glad to have Rukia-chan back" Isshin yelped grabbing her hands in his as he looked in her eyes, "next time come talk to papa when Ichigo is being an annoyance again! Daddy will teach him how to love a woman" he said making Rukia blush while Ichigo pushed his father away from Rukia's hands.

"Let's see how well you gotten Rukia-chan" Isshin said about to swig at the black haired teen, while Rukia grinned about to kick back, but Ichigo intervened holding both his dad and Rukia back.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he glared at the two.

"I didn't do anything just seeing how good my third daughter got in her training so far" he cried on the cold concrete stomped on by his sons' foot.

"Yeah butt out Kurosaki" she insisted. He glared angrily at her, and then glared daggers at his dad still kicking him into the ground.

"Oh Masaki! Our insolent son is being mean to me again!" He wept.

"Something's never change" Tatsuki sighed with Renji.

"Whoa" all three of them said seeing the lush furniture and expensive antiques all around the different rooms. The young maid took Ichigo's bag from him while they followed him more inside the mansion.

"I can't take it anymore she's beyond my control" a teacher came down the stairs ready to leave.

"Please sensei" the maid tried to reason with her.

"I can't" the teacher responded. Rukia looked up seeing a blond haired green eyed girl on the top floor.

"How's the little girl up there?" she asked.

"That's my cousin Rurichiyo" he said looking back at her stunned face.

"You have a cousin that lives here?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, please go away and leave my sight at once you are not worthy enough to be in my presences" she announced.

"Hey little miss high and mighty that's now way to talk to an adult" Rukia glared running up the stairs in an instant. Rurichiyo saw her coming up and closed herself in her room, but that didn't hold Rukia she punched a huge hole through the wooden door.

'_Oops'_ she thought embarrassed.

"Sorry about the door Oji-san" she grinned nervously.

"Don't worry about it Rukia-chan, Rurichiyo is a distant relative of ours that's visiting until she goes back home to Okinawa next summer she's quite difficult to understand right now since she is the soul hire to the great Kasumiōji Clan and both her parents have passed away brings a huge burden onto her part"

Rukia nodded understanding the young girls situation and where she coming from.

"Hey Rukia-chan, I have an great idea"

"Huh?"

* * *

"You're going to be teaching Rurichiyo?" Toshiro said

'I just can't take you seriously being a teacher' Momo wrote down

"What the hell?" Rukia shook her fist.

"Ichigo what the hell, you should be teaching Rurichiyo not Rukia" Tatsuki argued.

"Sorry but Rurichiyo get distracted by my dashing going looks to concentrate" he smirked.

"Oh my god you ego is suffocating the whole room" Rukia teased while the orange haired teen glared.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Rukia we'll just hire a new teacher" he said typing on his lap top.

"Are you nuts your father asked this from me so I'll follow this all the way through no matter what" she nodded.

"Whatever" he kept typing on the keys.

* * *

"Do you have a proper licensee to even teach someone?" the blond girl asked.

"Um well no" Rukia said writing down the lesson and the scrap sheet of paper.

"Then get out of my sight incompetent fool" she pointed in Rukia's face. Rukia glared a clucked the young hire over the head with a heavy text book.

"Hey I should have you sued for that!" she yelled.

"Go ahead sue me" she yelled back. The two females glared at each other.

"I've should have know this was going to turn out a disaster" a voice came from the door. The two girls looked over seeing Ichigo arms crossed with a smirk on his lips.

"Beat it Kurosaki!" Rukia yelled at the orange headed teen.

"Fine, fine" he smirked while holding up his hands in surrender.

"Ichigooo" Rurichiyo whined jumping into his arms saying thing like Rukia picking n her and that Rukia even called her an idiot.

"What, no I didn't" the young Kuchiki glared at the blond brat lying on her.

"Iiiccchiiiggoo!" his father yelled coming into the room in tears.

"What do want now?" he frown at his dad weeping.

"There's an office associates meeting and I can't do this alone and if your there the meeting will go by so quickly and I'll be home just in time to greet my precious twin daughters home" he grinned.

"Or if you want to stay here with Rukia-chan all alone together that's fine as well" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop being a pervert, Goat Face!" Ichigo said punching him out the room into the hallway.

Rukia sighed hearing the two males fight down the hall.

"Oww, what the fuck!" the teen yelled

"Bye bye Rukia-chan!" Isshin yelled.

"You annoying old man, I'll teach you who to hit." Ichigo said gritting his teeth as he kicked his dad all the way down the long stairway. Isshin face flat on the floor.

Ichigo looked back to the room where Rurichiyo was and his midget was and sighed following his father out the door into the black limo.

"I'm not going to lose to you I'm having Ichigo all to myself" Rurichiyo said looking at Rukia.

"What are you talking about Rurichiyo?"

"The way Ichigo looks at you like you're the only person he sees, the most important person in the world to him" she shouted

"Huh you think I came all the way here just to ogle your idiot cousin?" she said sitting down on the carpet floor.

"That's exactly the reason so are you in love with Ichigo?" she demanded an answer from the Kuchiki.

"You got to be kidding me" she hit the blond over the head with another text book getting a loud yelp room the young girl.

"Hey what was that for?" she rubbed the bump on her head.

"The strawberry and I are Rivals that's all he beats me in everything we do and I'll never give up in succeeding in my goal to triumph over him in victory" Rukia smiled.

Rurichiyo was astounded at Rukia respond giving into some time to think.

"Owww" a yelp sounded out through the Greenhouse. Tatsuki holding a slipper in her hand just from hitting Renji over the head with from trying to sneak a snack before tea started.

"That's for trying to swipe a snack before everyone's ready!" she glared down at the red head.

Toshiro and Momo chased away a Koala away from out of Chad's arms while he was resting.

Rukia glared at Ichigo. He felt Rukia's gaze on him looking into her direction she turned away into thinking he didn't see her staring.

Rukia sitting in her jean shorts and blue spaghetti strap shirt in her strap on sandals with Rurichiyo by her side in her pink kimono both sitting on the grassy fields on the Kurosaki's huge backyard lakeside.

"Why are we out here?" Rurichiyo said annoyed.

"We should broaden our studies and learn from nature also" she explained.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo walked from behind the two girls scaring them both. He was wearing his 'Nice Vibe shirt with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Rurichiyo hopped up clinging to Ichigo like he was her life line.

"You're bothering us go away or I'll beat your sorry orange ass back into the house" she clinches her fist up in aggravation.

"Oh really" he sat Rurichiyo down stepping up to Rukia. Rukia got into a fighting stance ready and Ichigo also ready. Rukia sprinted toward Ichigo trying to trip him over. He back flipped over her leg, getting behind her bringing her down to her with her landing on her back. She cured her slow reflexes.

"You had enough?" He said holding a hand out to her to grab, she grabbed it lifting herself up dusting off her jean skit and blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"Hmph you won't keep beating me Kurosaki!"

"Are you done I thought I you was actually going to teach me something"

"Oh sorry about that…side tracked" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Rurichiyo huffed walking away from the two teen still thinking about what Rukia told her the other day, not really believing her words.

"Are you actually going to start acting like you have some since" Ichigo said coldly. Rurichiyo looked back at him surprised in his words.

"You acting like a child not like a true leader of a whole clan should be" he finished. Rurichiyo gripped her kimono angrily running off.

"Wait Rurichiyo!" Rukia called out then turned to Ichigo.

"What the hell's your problem Rurichiyo may be the leader of the entire Kasumiōji clan but you should remember she is still a child!" Rukia shouted at the carrot top then she ran after the young clan leader.

* * *

"Did something happen?" Chad asked seeing his friends not speaking to each other. Ichigo was reading his William Shakespeare novel of 'Hamlet' while Rukia was sitting down sipping her Green Tea Tatsuki made for the groups 'Tea time'.

Rukia looked at her watch seeing 4:00PM in beeping black numbers. She got up leaving the Greenhouse grabbing her school bag.

"Rukia where are you going?" Tatsuki asked seeing their energetic friend leaving almost without a word.

"Going to Kurosaki's house I'll see you guys later ok" she said with a small wave.

"What are you doing now?" the blond asked seeing Rukia sitting Indian style in a yellow sundress. They were outside again on the docks of the Kurosaki lakeside.

"Were working on something different today please sit down" she patted the spot next to her waiting for the other girl to come next to her.

The young Kasumiōji leader huffed, but complied by sitting down next to the dark haired teen.

"I know how it feels to carry that heavy burden on your shoulders" Rukia started. Rurichiyo looked up at Rukia in surprised.

"Anyway, you really shouldn't worry about that right now Rurichiyo. Everyone at some point in time feels inadequate. But its doubt that's dreadful. I'm slowly learning that you have to have courage and faith to do the things that needs to be done. Eventually everything will work out. It requires taking a leap of faith, though a soft landing is never guaranteed."

Rurichiyo looked at the girl who was sitting beside her. She was everything that Ichigo wasn't – a fiery spirit, calm collected attitude when serious yet, her words were so similar to something her two bodyguards and good friends, Kenryū and Enryū told her. She had to look twice at her.

"I too feel inadequate sometimes." She continued. "I feel that way all the time. My older brother of course makes me feel this way, but more so I feel as if I can't really be anything great. I feel like I'm just not good enough as a regular person," _Or as arrival to Kurosaki as well_, she finished in her mind.

"Rukia that's enough you don't have to presume teaching Rurichiyo any further" Rukia glared at the young Kurosaki.

"And why is that?" she yelled. Rurichiyo got up and ran a different direction with tears in her eyes.

"Rurichiyo" Rukia got up not worrying about the dirt on her dress. She stopped when going passed Ichigo.

"you know I think she admires you Kurosaki try talking to her to ask her what's really the matter instead of trying to assume what's wrong" she smirked patting his board shoulder running passed him after Rurichiyo.

Rurichiyo was sitting on the swing sets by the Garden area of the Kurosaki Mansion. The sun was setting over the horizon, a gentle soft breeze blowing in the branches above. She heard footsteps walking up to her.

"Hey Rurichiyo come on let's go home" The blond looked up seeing Rukia coming closer holding out her hand smiling in a warm comforting way. Rurichiyo looked down the tried to run again but slipped on her red kimono Rukia grabbed her just in time, but scrapped her bare legs on the hard concrete of the playground. Rukia landed on her butt with Rurichiyo safely in her lap. Rurichiyo gasped seeing the red substance on Rukia's hands.

"Rukia are you alright?" she asked worriedly seeing the blood dripping down her ankle. Rukia grimaced for a second but smiled.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine really I've had much worst trust me" she got up onto her feet using the pole of the swing set for balance. Rurichiyo was still worried.

Rukia felt another weight next to her holding her shoulder. Rurichiyo held her right shoulder keeping her balance so she can walk and use her as a crutch if needed.

"Thank you for not giving up on me" the blond looked down to the ground with a pink blush. Rukia smiled nodded saying 'you're welcome' and the two walked together to the Kurosaki Mansion at a slower pace.

"Rukia! Rurichiyo!" someone called out to them. The two girls looked up seeing bright orange running toward them.

Ichigo ran up to them panting out of breath.

"Rukia your bleeding are you okay?" he asked looking at her ankle seeing the bruise.

"Kurosaki?" she asked seeing him hold her ankle up in a gentle manner. He got Rukia onto his back making sure she was secure and comfortable.

"Thank you Rurichiyo for helping Rukia this far, I'm sorry for the things I've said to you I was out of line" the teen said to the blond girl.

Rurichiyo eyes started to water she wiped them then ran into Ichigo's leg crying her heart out while Ichigo rubbed her back gently still holding Rukia up with one arm. Rukia smiled knowing things will work out.

* * *

"Time hit it I bet Rurichiyo wondering where I am" she smiled get her bag.

"Hey Rukia regarding Rurichiyo" he started.

"Huh what is it?" she asked the heard yelling coming toward them.

"Ichigo!" Rurichiyo called out running toward them in her schools uniform (the Karakura high school uniform).

"Hey everyone" she smiled bowing down. Rukia was confused now.

"Hey Rurichiyo what's up you didn't have to come get me I was on my way?"

"Oh I'm sorry Rukia I was going to get Ichigo to teach me" Rukia brain stopped for a second then started working again in overload.

"I just think Ichigo seems like a better fit to teach me your capability is low so you don't have to worry about me failing a class anymore" She smiled.

Rukia head was low in full of depression.

"That was pretty blunt don't you think?" Tatsuki whisper to Renji he nodded.

"I love my cousin!" she squealed. Rukia head was about to burst.

"Oh that doesn't mean I don't like you though Rukia really"

"hey do you want me to teach you too midget it may just bump up a couple of point if that's even possible" he smirked seeing Rukia's long hair rising behind her back like fire with an irritated look on her face. Rukia fist were clutched in rage.

**"I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS KUROSAKI!"** the echo was sent all around campus.

"I know you do" he laughed.

* * *

**Wow what a good chapter. I hope to update soon, but exams are coming up so it'll be for awhile hope you liked it everyone! Cya later! Remember to review!**


End file.
